


I’m a person, and my name’s Roxas

by driedupwishes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Nerd Warning SMH, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, so it’s agreed,” Sora said, hands on his hips. “We kill my brother.”</p><p>“Fuck you,” Roxas laughed.</p><p>“I’m <i>serious</i>, Riku, we can totally take him; he’s eaten, like, a thousand cookies by now, he’s all fat and slow! We kill him, we take his tickets, and we go see Star Wars on <i>opening night</i>! It’s a Brilliant Plan!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m a person, and my name’s Roxas

“Okay, so it’s agreed,” Sora said, hands on his hips. “We kill my brother.”

“Fuck you,” Roxas laughed, grinning from his spot on the kitchen counter. Riku was sitting at the kitchen table, trying to pretend he wasn’t listening when he really was. Roxas knew Riku was jealous as shit, boiling at the thought that Roxas had what he wanted, and the reminder made Roxas grin, slouching back into the cupboards above the countertop as he reached for another Christmas cookie. It was the first week of December, but Sora was still everyone’s favorite little angel, so he got a batch of cookies from some little old lady who’s cat he saved from a tree almost every other day. It was a good month to be Sora, but an even better month to be Roxas; he got all the cookies and none of the social interaction with little old ladies.

“I’m _serious_ , Riku, we can totally take him; he’s eaten, like, a thousand cookies by now, he’s all fat and slow! We kill him, we take his tickets, and we go see Star Wars on _opening night!_ It’s a Brilliant Plan!”

“Sora,” Riku sighed at his boyfriend, finally looking up from his textbook where he’d been attempting to study. Roxas didn’t feel too bad about being loud and distracting in the kitchen, because Riku didn’t technically live here and would have left if he _really_ wanted to study. He was only here to pretend to study and make out with Sora, so Roxas was Guilt Free.

(Again, good month to be Roxas. College dropout suited him so much better than stressing out about finals for weeks. This way he could go to work, sleep, eat, and play videos all he wanted. No stuck up TA’s, no homework, no mental breakdowns over failing grades; he’d been there and done that, but it just wasn’t for him. He was a free spirit, man. He deserved better than that misery.

God, he was starting to sound like Demyx. The thought made him snort.)

“Riku,” Sora whined. “It’s _Star Wars_!”

“Babe, I know,” Riku sighed, “but we can’t just- we can’t just _kill your brother_ for his _movie tickets_! That’s _insanity_. Also we’d have to sit next to Demyx in the movie theater and I just _can’t_ , babe, I literally _cannot_ watch movies with him. He hums the soundtrack. _Please_.”

Roxas laughed. He couldn’t help it; he threw his head back and howled. Riku looked so torn, bloodshot eyes looking up at Sora, begging him to consider the repercussions of their supposed murder and Sora did, eyebrows furrowing before he sighed.

“F _ine_ ,” Sora muttered, crossing his arms and biting the word in two. He whirled then, pointing at Roxas from his throne of stolen Christmas cookies, scowling in a way that wasn’t half as threatening as the brunette wanted it to be. “But if you tell me _any_ spoilers before I can see it-“

“Bro,” Roxas said, clutching his chest in mock horror. “What kind of a person do you think I am?”

“Oh no, _please_ ,” Riku muttered, dropping his head into his hands on the kitchen table. Sora bubbled up with indignation, marching forward until he was craning to get in Roxas’ face. Usually the blonde was an inch or so shorter, but sitting on their stupidly tall countertops Sora was the short one now. Roxas smirked down at his older brother, eyebrows waggling as Sora stuttered and stammered he was so furious.

“ _You_ ,” Sora hissed, making Roxas snort, “are the _kind of person_ who _spoils the end of Bambi_ when we were _ten_!”

“ _True_ ,” Roxas said slowly, grinning around a snowman. “Good times.”

“What’s good times,” Axel asked, appearing in the doorway. There was snow melting, caught in the red tangled mess of his man-bun, the faintest glint of glitter around his knuckles as he unwound his scarf. Roxas’ heart lurched at the sight of him, a warm tingle tracing his spine. He straightened, aware that he was a little bit like a puppy whose human had come home, and Axel caught his eye, grin softening into a smile that lit up the whole room.

“Ew,” Sora said maturely. Roxas kicked him.

“Hello to you too, Sora,” Axel snorted, dropping his scarf in one of the kitchen chairs. Riku nodded as Axel wandered by, the redhead twisting out of his coat and tossing it at the back of the same chair as his scarf, and Roxas leaned forward, self-conscious for a second about his sweatpants and unwashed hair before he remembered that Axel had seen (and lived alongside) him in much worse states.

“So,” Axel said, sidestepping Sora has he fled the space in front of Roxas with a wrinkled nose. Roxas leaned forward, hooking his arm around Axel’s neck and reveling in how tall their counters made him. Bless this fucking house. “What’s a good time again, Roxie-babe?”

“I’m going to gag, why are they _like this_ ,” Sora whined quietly. Roxas flipped his brother off from behind Axel’s back, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend before their noses brushed. However at the brush of their noses Roxas jerked back with a yelp, because Axel’s nose was like fucking ice. He banged his head against the cupboard, kicking reflectively, and Axel snorted, taking the kick to the hip with good grace as his ice cold hands curled around Roxas’s jaw and slid into his hair, to cradle the back of the blonde’s head when he’d knocked it against the wood.

“ _Why_ ,” Roxas sputtered, shivering as his stupidly tall, stupidly freezing boyfriend leeched out all of his warmth. Axel laughed, nuzzling forward into a kiss, which Roxas leaned into despite everything.

“Baby, it’s cold out,” Axel hummed, laughing again, leaning back and licking his lips like an idiot. Roxas was still shivering, but he was also in love, so he found it all to be kind of charming; the devilish glint in the redhead’s eyes, the crooked edge to his grin as he waggled his eyebrows.

“You’re a fucking lunatic,” Roxas muttered back fondly. He kissed Axel’s cheek, pressing his chapped lips against the cold crest of his boyfriend’s cheeks, right next to his green tattoos, and Axel clicked his tongue at him, one hand falling from Roxas’ hair to grab a cookie from the plate beside them.

“You know you love me,” Axel teased, biting the head off a little gingerbread man that Mrs. Potts had made for Sora. Roxas couldn’t help but snort, reaching around and pulling gently at Axel’s hair until the tie slipped free and his wild, long mane could fall free. Axel’s shoulders dropped a notch at having his hair down, which made something in Roxas’ chest clench; he knew his boyfriend had a tendency to tie his hair up so tight he got a headache and it seemed that while helping Marluxia with their final project for their studio art class he’d done exactly that.

“I do,” Roxas answered honestly. “I love you a lot.”

Axel went red, almost the same shade as his hair, all the way from his nose to his ears. He probably could have passed it off as the cold weather outside a minute before, but he’d almost warmed up to the point where his pale skin was like snow itself when Roxas spoke. The tall bio-chemistry graduate student sputtered, spitting cookie crumbs nearly in the blonde’s face, and then it was Roxas’ turn to laugh, curling his legs around Axel’s as he pressed forward against the older man’s chest.

“I love you,” Roxas repeated quietly. “I’m glad you’re home.”

“Axel doesn’t live here,” Sora interjected, like an asshole, probably from the vicinity of Riku’s lap. Hypocritical bastard.

“Home is where the heart is, brother-in-law,” Axel called back, leaning back a little so he wasn’t shouting in Roxas’ face. He didn’t turn though, watching Roxas as he spoke, and Roxas felt himself flush at the casual way Axel called Sora _brother-in-law_. He glanced away, his heart thumping wildly in his chest, just like it did every time Axel did this, and he felt more than heard Axel huff a small laugh.

(Roxas didn’t have a lot of money. He worked customer service, he answered phones; this house was something he and Sora got in their grandfather’s will after he died, so all they really had to pay was electricity and water bills each month. But god sometimes- sometimes he wanted to go out and blow every fucking penny he owned on a ring. Something shiny but something _simple_ ; something Axel would like.

Something Axel would say _yes_ to.

Though Roxas knew Axel would say yes even if he didn’t have a ring. Axel would marry him in a goddamn courtroom with a fucking Ringpop if Roxas asked him to. Axel loved him. It was one of Roxas’ base-block facts of the world; no matter what happened, Axel loved him.

But Roxas wanted more than a courtroom and a Ringpop. He wanted a real wedding, where everyone got dressed up and cried and the rings seemed to gleam in every picture taken that day.

And, yes, maybe he’d been watching too many rerun episodes of Say Yes To The Dress on television since he’d flunked out of college. But that didn’t _really_ matter, okay, shut the _fuck_ up, _Larxene_.)

“I’m glad to be home too, though,” Axel said. The exhaustion in his voice brought Roxas back from his thoughts, making him blink and focus on his boyfriend, on the way he slouched, the bags under his eyes as he smiled softly and sweetly. He smelled faintly of smoke, probably from Marluxia’s weird art project. Axel hadn’t smoked a cigarette since he’d met Roxas in high school, but Roxas knew he still kept a lighter with him everywhere he went. Marluxia’s over the top artistic styles sometimes called for lighting shit on fire; it’d make sense that Axel would smell like smoke.

But it was still unsettling.

“Hey,” Roxas said, reaching up to cradle Axel’s face in his hands. “You wanna go take a nap?”

“I’m always eager to get you into bed, Roxas,” Axel teased. It was softer than the taller man had probably meant, more affectionate and with less innuendo than it could have held. Roxas snorted anyway, guiding Axel until he could hop off the countertop and they could both stumble out of the kitchen. Sora was, in fact, in Riku’s lap, looking equal parts amused and disgusted by their overly affectionate display. Roxas stuck his tongue out at his brother and Riku as he tangled his fingers together with Axel’s, pulling him along.

“So,” he said loudly, just to rub it in. “You ready to see the new Star Wars movie on opening night?”

From behind them there was a noise, strangled and high pitched, and it was accompanied by a screech of a chair against the hardwood floor and a hissed _Sora, no!_ that made Roxas bite his lip on a laugh. Axel caught onto what Roxas was doing, smirking at him from the corner of his eye as he swung their hands between them on the short but lazy walk from the kitchen to Roxas’ room.

“Oh hell _yes_ , I am,” Axel purred. “Thank _god_ we got tickets before they sold out, huh?”

“ _Riku_ ,” Roxas heard Sora hiss as the blonde tugged Axel into his room and shoved the door closed. “ _Please, murder is a totally acceptable option here_!”

“You’re a devious little monster,” Axel muttered, pressing Roxas against his bedroom door even though he was obviously dying for some real sleep. Roxas pressed up to kiss him, winding his hands in red hair, grinning against his boyfriend’s chapped lips.

“And you love me,” Roxas teased back.

“I do,” Axel answered softly. “I really, really do. But babe, we’re going to have to tell him soon.”

Roxas laughed. “Maybe next week,” he muttered, sadistically pleased by the idea. “I’ll tell them next week we got them tickets too. For now though…”

Axel’s answering laugh was warm and he shook his head, their noses brushing, his damp hair tickling both their cheeks as he stumbled back, pulling Roxas with him. “God, I love you, Rox,” he muttered, falling back on his ass when he ran backwards into the edge of the bed. Roxas’s chest swelled and burst with a warm rush of affection and love, contentment filling his bones to the brim. He cradled Axel’s face, standing in the v of the redhead’s legs.

 _Home is where the heart is_ , he thought, looking at the man who’d had his heart from day one. Axel was looking at him all soft, with tired eyes and slightly curved lips that Roxas knew only too well.

“I love you,” Roxas said, voice firm and loud, because he’d spent his time as a teenager trying to figure out who he was, but he knew now. He was Roxas, and he loved Axel.

Axel smiled at him, eyes crinkling closed a little as he reached up to press his hand over Roxas’ heart, fingers curling a little in the t-shirt the blonde was wearing.

“I know,” the redhead said cheekily. And Roxas laughed, shoving at his boyfriend’s shoulder before scrambling over him, reaching for a pillow to smack him with because _god_ , he was dating a fucking _nerd_.

But goddamn he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> did I write KH fic abt going to see Star Wars in the year of our lord 2k15??? yes, yes I did. this was so much fun to write tho, I missed these boys smth fierce.
> 
> anyway I hope you all enjoyed this!! C:


End file.
